


An Egg-cellent Time

by Hydrathos



Series: Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Egg Laying, Eggs, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Just a Fuck ton of Cum, Large Cock, Pumped Full of Eggs, Rough Sex, Sex In A Cave, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrathos/pseuds/Hydrathos
Summary: Requested user by Momma!Sarah can't find her way out of the cave and accidentlly head deeper in. Finding another pokemon, she hopes it'll just walk past her. It didn't. And apparently this one also has eggs.AKA Honey makes Exploud horny so he fucks her a ton.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Exploud
Series: Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679815
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	An Egg-cellent Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Momma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma/gifts).



> Requested by Momma, who wanted Sarah to be "forced to have eggs." Hopefully I did it justice!
> 
> As always, I love taking requests so don't be afraid to comment some ideas down below! And this is a work of fiction, where in real life consent is SUPER important.

Sarah woke up, the Gang leader Scrafty still wearing her as a cock sleeve. The rest of the gang was nowhere to be found, and the Scrafty himself was asleep, shrunken cock letting much of the cum to leak out of her swollen form. Steeling herself, Sarah used all the energy she had to carefully lift herself off the soft cock, feeling it slip out of her as she raised her hips up. Now unplugged, she had to clench her pussy tight to avoid the cum from falling onto the sleeping pokemon and angering it. Moving off of the throne, she rubbed her hand over her stomach, now almost flat with some very determined cum still sloshing around in her womb. 

The cave was too dark for her to see which was was out, so Sarah put on her loose black hoodie, slung her bag over her shoulder and headed towards a random direction, following the walls until she found a tunnel. She only had one set of clothes left in her bag, and she couldn’t let it get destroyed too, lest she would be forced to walk into the town completely naked and covered with the marks of breeding the pokemon have made. 

Sighing, she headed off down the thin tunnel, thanking the universe that all the pokemon so far have ignored her shoes, leaving them relatively untouched. Walking further down the path, she was so excited at the thought of escaping the cave system that she completely forgot that her bag was full of very strong sweet scented honey. This was a huge mistake on her part, as once she entered a larger tunnel, she saw some glowing eyes stare at her from the other side of the tunnel. 

Red and narrow, the eyes followed her as she made her way through the tunnel. She heard the loud breathing of the beastly pokemon attached to the eyes, hearing it take a deep long sniff of the air. It tracked down the location of the smell, which happened to be Sarah’s bag, the attractive honey bleeding through onto her own flesh. Once she saw the lumbering pokemon get closer, she could identify it. Standing at an impressive 5”9 was an Exploud, leaning in to take a large sniff of the air around her. 

Startled by the pokemon sudden grabbing of her, she hit it on the forehead. The slap itself didn’t phase the beast in the slightest, but it certainly made it less tolerable of her. Its grip tightened as it manipulated her body so he pressed against her back, taking in deep whiffs of the honey. After a few moments passed, she could feel something press against her back, the pressure of its heavy prod increasing with each passing second. Not willing to bother the Exploud any more, she simply stood still, hoping that it would finish smelling her and walk off. 

As usual, luck was not on her side.

The Exploud pushed her down, her bag sliding off her arm and hoodie bundling up by her face providing minimal cushioning from the rough cave floor. Her boobs shook at the movement, as the gigantic hands of the pokemon held her ass up in the air. It changed its grip, pulling her legs apart to reveal to it her pussy, still wet and glistening with the cum of earlier. The heavy weight that earlier rested on her back now laid over her back again, bumpy and rigid, the tip flaring oddly. Realization crashed over Sarah as her green eyes widened in panic, body still sore from earlier. The Exploud continued on its quest, lifting and moving Sarah’s body without effort, manipulating it so the weird tip of his cock pressed down into her lips. Hands completely wrapping around her waist, he pulled her onto his cock rather than thrust, the flaring tip forming a cone to push into her small body. 

The large pokemon slowly pushed her onto his giant ribbed cock, her pussy struggling to widen large enough to accept each increasingly larger ridge of his cock. She felt a wave of hot air wash over her as the Exploud sighed in delight, large throbbing cock forcefully sinking into her body, the outline of the beastly girth visible through her stomach. The weird flared tip did the cone thing again, easily slipping into her cervix. While she was confused by this, she was more worried about the still increasing girth of the cock, too wide to fit into her. And yet, unflinching and unbending, the Exploud continued to feed his monster cock into her tiny body, stomach bulging out with the size, still parts of it outside of her body. She watched the slow journey in horror, now appriciating the fast paced fuck of the pokemon previous. At least she didn’t have to watch her body be stretched out to impossible limits at a snail's pace.

Finally, with his first thrust forward, the Exploud had forced his massive cock inside her. Pussy so tight around that he struggled to pull her off, he moved his hands to grip her thighs, spreading them out wide so his huge body could fit between them, her feet resting on the bumps on his knees. She felt his growl of frustration echo in the air around them, as well as through his cock, shaking her body to the core. He changed his tactic, now aiming to flip her over while his cock was deep inside her. Slowly she felt it twist as her view shifted from the ground below to the giant face of the Exploud. With the help of the twist, the Exploud was able to slowly fuck her inch by inch, rocking her more with his hands than with his hips.

As she started to loosen enough for proper movement, she finally knew, or more precisely felt, what the flare on the tip of the cock was for. As the Exploud used her as a flesh light, the tip of the cock only flared when the cock pulled out, acting as a type of hook to keep his cock inside whatever hole he buries it in. Each time it pulled against her cervix she couldn’t help but grunt in a mix of pain and pleasure, this noise spuring the Exploud on, his hips finally joining in in the fucking. Hilting his cock in, he draws it out as much as he can before slamming it in, the ridges of his cock sending waves of pleasure to Sarah’s abused body. 

Speeding up to a more normal pace, the base of the Exploud’s cock started to pulse, growing larger in girth. In horror, she realized that the already impossible stretch she was enduring was going to practically split her in two as the Exploud was determined to shove it inside her. Pulling her deeper onto his cock, the flare on the head of the cock swelled in size along with the knot. He forced it inside her, roaring in pleasure as it finally locked in place, Sarah nearly fainting at the growing width. The Exploud ground her body against his hips, his face contorted in pleasure as his cock throbbed, outline of his growing size visible through her tautly stretched stomach. He rocked her on his cock as the bulge of it twitched through her skin, his balls tightening in preparation. His grip on her thighs became painful as the Exploud tried to force any remaining cock into her, despite there being none left, causing her to yelp out in pain. The Exploud gave one larger shutter as he slammed his hips flush against her as he pulled her close to him harshly, cock now fully sized.

His cock throbbed inside her, the outline twitching with the movement as he came with a roar. Just like his fucking speed, the cum flowed into her like a thick sauce, slowly filling her womb. He continued to unapologetically pump into her, giant outline of his cock being obscured by the large load inside her. He kept on unloading into her, hips grinding against her as he filled her up to the extreme. As quickly as it started, it slowed down to a mere trickle. However, instead of pulling out of her as she expected, she felt him start fucking her again, giant rigid cock stirring up all the cum stuffed inside her womb. 

He continued for a few minutes, his cock still throbbing with some cum squirting out now and again. For a second time, he smashed his hips deep into hers, frantically trying to force his knot deeper into her stretched out pussy. With some effort on his part, which involved the Exploud putting her on the ground with her ass in the air so he could lean his incredible weight into her body. He finally managed to force his oversized member deeper inside her, more cock from behind the knot now hilted inside her. His hips stuttered as his cock spasmed inside her. But instead of cum pouring out of the flared tip, she felt a large object travel up from the base to the tip.

Sarah squirmed in horror, but the large hands of the determined and pleasure filled Exploud held her helpless body in place. Grinding against her, more and more of these orbs got pumped up into her body. In total she could feel only four be placed inside. That was until a particularly large orb struggled to get through the vice like grip of her cervix. She could feel the cock swelling as the pressure inside grew. The Exploud rammed her body against his hips, a look of desperation covering his face. He was so close, plunging and cramming his beastly cock in her until the pressure behind the orb won over her tight cervix, pushing it into her body.

Along with the orb came another load, just as huge and unapologetic as the first one. The orbs moved inside her as he fired inside, shot upon shot ballooning her stomach. She cried out in pain as the exploding cock inside her tried to pull out, tugging against her rims until his knot popped out. She felt a large portion of the cock slip out, ridges pleasuring her against her will as still unloading cock slipped out. The flare was smaller than the orb that had just been pumped into her unwilling body, which allowed it to pop free. The cock was still firing off inside her, strings filling up any empty space inside her. She could feel his climax finally coming to an end, his seed now gushing out slowly, as thick as pudding. 

Unexpectedly, he slipped the tip of his cock out of her pussy and pressed demandingly against her ass, his still firing cock allowing him to forcefully sink it in. Cock now slick with his fluids and oversensitive, she felt it cram itself in, stuffing her full of cum and cock. Still leaning over her filled body, the Exploud pushed his cock in deeper and deeper, thrusting as his pleasure filled growls and huffs echoed in the cave. She could only lay there and take it, the Exploud too strong and too horny to think about anything other than breeding. 

Much faster than last time, she felt his cock pulse and throb as he came again directly into her stomach. The pressure grew slowly as his pudding thick load bulged her stomach outwards. She instinctively wiggled against the increasing pressure, the Exploud feeling this decided to lift her back up. He sat down with a heavy thumb as his hefty cock swung in her. The girth stopped any from leaking out and the thickness of his seed stopped it from pushing up and out of her stomach. His cock continued to pump more and more inside her, his hips gently rocking into her with a blissed out look on his face. He harshly ground her body against his hips as his flood of cum started to run out

Her stomach was enormous at this point, stretched out from the giant cock inside her and the beastly massive loads filling her. With the last few shudders of pleasure, the pokemon finally slid his cock out, dropping her onto the ground between his legs as his heavy cock laid over her bulging stomach. The softening cock would squirt some seed on her wasted body every few seconds, drenching her in his thick fluids. As his cock shrunk, it traveled from resting on her stomach to the tip against her pussy lips. For once, life didn’t curse her as the pokemon was asleep after his breeding session. 

For safety however, she dragged herself away from his massive cock to lay down a few feet away, pushing down on her stomach to get some of the cum out of her. As she laid there, leaking and shuddering, she remembered the orbs that were fucked into her. Pushing against her stomach more urgently, pudding like cum gushing out of her in thick blobs, she managed to get enough cum out of her that she could sit up, pondering on what to do. She knew she couldn’t stand, her legs too weak after the brutal fucking to do so. As Sarah was thinking, she felt the orbs press against her cervix, her womb trying to squeeze back to its original small size. 

She helped it by pushing against the lumpy bulged of the orbs in her, and slowly she felt one start to push out, inching out slowly as she strained with effort. After a few minutes, the orb out of her cervix, but still inside her. She rested for a few minutes as she felt another orb line up to be expelled, along with the massive load of cum inside her. Pushing as hard as she could, she felt the orb slip out of her entrance as another one fell out of her cervix. Covered in cum, she had to smear it off to see what she had just pushed out of herself. 

She gasped in surprise. It was an egg. The Exploud had just dumped eggs into her!

As soon as this revelation hit, she could feel her loosened cervix and pussy push out two more eggs, the four now sitting beside her. The pressure in her womb was still huge as the one large egg was still trapped inside her. No matter how much she pushed she couldn’t get it out while sitting down. Standing up and pushing down on her stomach, she now understood why the Exploud’s cock flared so weirdly. She glared at the pokemon, believing that it knew she was too small to be a mate for it, unaware that it was driven by the sweet scent covering her clothes. 

She jolted in shock as she felt two giant hands squeeze against her stomach, which while meaning only bad things for her, allowed the final egg to squeeze out and roll onto the ground. She turned her head to see what grabbed her. They Exploud that she had assumed was asleep had reached over and snatched her up, his cock weeping and pulsing again in need. LIke a simple fleshlight, he pulled her down and around his cock, pumping her up and down, groaning in delight. He didn’t last long, his sudden raging hardon brought around by her pushing out his eggs and cum more than a need to breed her again. 

Slamming her down, lodging his cock deep into her womb, his cock didn't have the energy to flare, only filling her with his leftover seed. She could feel his balls pulsing as he came inside her, letting her go as she stayed upright by the massive cock inside her. He slowly pumped her full of his cum, stomach still expanding minutes later. She sat there on his twitching cock, unable to pull herself off of the beast inside. She leaned back onto his chest, looking up to see the Exploud truly asleep now, his hips lazily thrusting up into her, cock refusing to go down. His load didn’t really end, but instead just turned into a gentle flow as he ground into her in his sleep. 

She couldn’t stand the growing pressure, trying to stand up to get off his cock. After a few minutes of him continuing to leak into her, and her finally being able to feel her legs, she stood up, only for her to notice that the cock was too long for her to simply stand up and have it slip out. The Exploud’s cock rammed into her with a sudden forceful thrust of his hips, knocking her off her feet. She fell onto his cock, squinting as she felt it stab deep inside her. The ridged that wasn’t in her early sunk in with the combined force of his unconscious thrust and her fall. Practically knotting her back onto his beastly cock. The steady stream of cum suddenly increased as she realized he was exploding into her yet again. 

In horror she watched and felt her womb get pumped to the extreme, the ridiculous girth and knotted bottom stopping any liquids from escaping her. He ground into her as he continued pumping, her stomach hurting with the pressure. Sarah looked down and couldn’t see her feet, only her stomach. She appeared like she was pregnant with quintuplets, skin taut when she poked it. She felt her vision fading as the exhaustion hit her. The cock inside her was lazily squirting globs of seed into her every few moments, not enough to expand her further. 

As she fell unconscious she slipped down onto the huge leg of the Exploud, cock bending to the new angle, still hilted deep inside. The Exploud was dreaming of fucking her again, unaware that he currently was slowly doing that in real life. He reached down, horny as fuck after his hot dreams to jerk himself off, surprising himself by grabbing the swollen body of a human female, fainted on his throbbing cock. He couldn’t help himself, knowing that she was already as full as she could be, and pulled all but his tip out of her still tight passage to slam her body back down, loud moans echoing around the cave as he forced his massive cock into her too small body. 

With one particularly long thrust, his cock slipped out of her pussy into her ass the flare started to grow, locking him in. Not particularly caring which hole he was fucking, he fed more of his length into her limp form until he completely hilted her, and suddenly came one last time. He couldn’t stop himself from pushing his cock deeper inside her, despite there being no room for his cock to go, and no more cock to plunge into her. Rocking her on his cock, he watched as the cum that managed to escape from her pussy got replaced in her ass, stomach swelling impossible larger at his small load. Not expecting it, some spare small eggs push out of his cock into her, floating in his large loads trapped inside her body. When he finished, most of his seed added nothing to the bloated female body. He couldn’t bring himself to take his cock completely out of her, just tugging it free from her ass to push back into her pussy. Her warm tight body overwhelming his ability to stop fucking her.

He watched as the limp human body instinctively pushed out some of his seed from her ass, the bulge of his eggs plugging her rim for a few minutes until she managed to squeeze it out. Three eggs slid out of her, the sight refilling his shirking cock. Despite that, he only held her deep on his cock, too tired to physically fuck her more, knowing that while he's asleep his body will do it for him. With his cock hilted deep in her ass, and his balls slowly leaking more of their fluid into her body, he fell asleep with a sigh of delight. He knew when he woke up he would have more eggs getting ready to fuck into her cum filled body.


End file.
